


U Love I (Miraculous Oneshots)

by random_to_the_core



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is hopelessly in love, Angst, Different AUs, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I swear to God, Jealous Adrien, Kisses, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Love, Lovesick Dorks, Many Oneshots, Marichat, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oneshots on requests, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some heavy kisses, Somebody help this two dorks, adrienette - Freeform, chatnoir - Freeform, i think, ladrien, loveeater references, miraculous - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_to_the_core/pseuds/random_to_the_core
Summary: WARNING: TOO MUCH LADYNOIR FLUFF. (Don't worry there are other ships too... I think)Certain actions can get you a bunch of surprising words. In the same way certain words can get you a bunch of surprising reactions.After confessing his love to his lady countless times and not getting even a hint of a desired outcome, Chat Noir tries a different approach, twisting the words this time.(This summary is for the first chapter only, other oneshots have their own.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214





	1. "You Love Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! : )

^This one shot is after Oblivio episode^

_______*****_______

Chat Noir was tired.

Tired of confessing his love to his lady again and again. Tired of receiving dejected sighs from her every time. Tired of her polite (yet some what reluctant) rejections. Tired of hearing her painfully tell him that she loved someone else, which almost sounded like a lie to him ( Her eye twitched whenever she lied). He was tired... But desperate.

Could you blame him? He loved her. And he couldn't contain himself ever since he saw the inconceivable and unimaginable scene. An oh-so-amazing picture (for Chat Noir and the Ladynoir shippers only) of him and his lady, hands intertwined, looks of pleasure and satisfaction on their faces as they kissed passionately. It sent a swarm of butterflies right down his stomach, fluttering fiercely and making it hard for him to even concentrate on _anything _else.

The most pleasing thought of all: She had fallen in love with him. He didn't know what had happened, as the akuma that called itself Oblivio had erased their memories, but the picture remained, giving him the sign that she _can love_ him, and that he just needed a little push.

The only problem? She didn't take him seriously. 

On every patrol, after every fight, he would stop or try to stop Ladybug, and then with the most solemn expression, say "I love you, Ladybug." Say was a wrong word. He _pleaded._ But every time Ladybug would sadly look at him and then shake her head. Or sometime she would even snap at him to stop this nonsense.

She was really stubborn. But so was he.

Chat Noir started forming plans, and after a lot of research (and reading human psychology books) he came to this conclusion that he could work with a new plan, The Twist of Words. A very, _very _evil plan. His smirk grew as determination glimmered in his eyes.

He was going to swipe his Bugaboo right off her feet. Literally.

______*****______

"You love me."

Ladybug halted to a stop at his words as she tried not to fall of the roof. Turning around with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights, she spluttered, confused "W-What?!"

Chat Noir's tail flickered eagerly as his signature smirk appeared on his face. Casually walking up to her and standing in front, he repeated like it was obvious: "You love me," he leaned down so his face was the same level as her mortified one, "Don't you, Ladybug?"

Ladybug was lost for words. Where the hell did that come from?! But he seemed serious, because he never called her Ladybug instead of M'lady if there was a serious matter. And he hadn't used a single pun during the whole patrol. And his words were now sinking in. And he was leaning close. And it seemed that he kinda knew she was developing feelings for hi-

_Shit._

No, she wasn't starting to like him! She liked Adrien! 

Ladybug _winced_.

"No I don't!" She squeaked and pushed him away. But as she saw the predatory look in his eyes... Ladybug started running.

And he followed.

"You love me!" He laughed from behind her "Admit it!"

"NO!" She shot back as she desperately jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She needed to run away from this shit before she could lose control again and kiss him like she did- Her stomach started churning again at the thought.

After a while, she stopped and looked around. Chat Noir was no where to be seen. Maybe he was left behind, maybe he skipped the idea and went away, or maybe-

"GAH!" Ladybug jumped as she felt sneaky arms wrap around her lithe waist, pushing her back to his chest securely, and she felt her knees go weak at the contact. She was dead. 

"Chat! Snap out if it!" She squirmed "_What_ is _wrong_ with you?!"

Chat leaned down, smirking at the shiver that when down her body when his breath fanned her neck, and whispered, "You love me, _don't you_."

She fell silent and stilled. He felt her relax against him and then he waited anxiously, his nervousness increasing with the long awkward silence. He loosened his grip, and Ladybug turned around, looking up at him nervously. Ladybug. _Nervous._ Her face was neutral as she reached up to cup his face, and the touch sent electricity through his whole body. She brought him closer, and his heartbeat sped up, wondering if he was even ready for her answer, considering he didn't think this plan would work.

She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Chat... To catch an answer, you need to catch the bug first"

She smirked and before Chat Noir could comprehend what she just said, she pushed him away, earning a startled Yelp from him. Chat stared, flustered and wide-eyed as Ladybug saluted like HE always did (what?!) And zipped away.

A second passed. And another. Chat Noir blinked once, twice, three times. And suddenly a big goofy grin spread across his face. She didn't say No! And she....

His smile changed it to a smirk. He was going to get her now.

_______*****_______

Ladybug ran as far as she could an then stopped. The sun was setting, and birds were excitedly flying around, much like the butterflies in her stomach. She will not accept his confession. Never. She loved Adrien, and she always will.

She felt Chat Noir drop behind her, and before she could run from him (and her feelings) again, he extended his baton in front of her. She could've dodged it easily, but she didn't and turned around. Chat Noir had that stupid shit eating grin on his face and was coming towards her. Ladybug chose to roll her eyes "Can we stop this, Chaton?"

He came closer, and closer, and closer, and didn't stop even when he was in her personal bubble again. She also started backing from him, gulping audibly as his smirk grew more, sending shivers down her spine again. Before she knew it her back was against a wall and Chat Noir stopped, looking down with a pleased and what one could call as an affectionate look. Chat Noir knew that Ladybug could probably see hearts in his eyes as he admired her slightly disheveled form. She was panting slightly, and her cheeks were flushed a wonderful pink. Her eyes seemed more blue then ever and the setting sun shone on her face, making her look positively glowing. His breathe caught in his throat and he faltered slightly, cursing himself for becoming so helpless in front of her, but he kept his confidence in place.

He looked down at her lips, her slightly parted and inviting lips- Oh God _hehadtogetaholdofhimself_.

Chat placed his palm one the wall right next to her face and leaned down, "I need my answer, Bugaboo." He said huskily and Ladybug thought she was going to collapse. Damn Chat and his sexy voice!

"I-I don't." She remained steady. Her right eye twitched. Chat Noir only smiled, and leaned down to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Ladybug's breath hitched and her brain momentarily shut down at the contact. It was a sweet, long, lingering kiss as Chat Noir enjoyed the feeling of her skin against his lips. He then kissed slightly below that spot, and then another, and _another_, and Ladybug was growing increasingly annoyed and wondering if he was going to kiss her on the lips or if he was just going to keep teasing her like that.

He pulled back just a little to see her flushed cheeks and chuckled softly, a hint of amusement in his voice "Are you sure? Because if it were true then your hands wouldn't have been around my neck." 

Ladybug's eyes widened comically as she realized that she had, indeed, wrapped her arms around his neck and had pulled him close. They were only centimeters away as Chat Noir smirked and Ladybug gaped like a fish. She... She.... Darn it! She was in love with this goof of a Chat!

Her face turned a bright shade of red as she pushed him away with a loud "-MEEP!" And Chat Noir laughed as he saw her stumble and slip as she tried to run away across the rooftops of Paris. He had found his answer. And soon he was going to get his kiss as well.

Chat Noir sighed dreamily as he slumped down the wall Ladybug was previously against, and placed his hand on his heart.

They were not oblivious to their feelings anymore.


	2. Puddle Of Goo-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir doesn't understand why everyone keeps calling him that word.
> 
> In which Chat Noir just want's to woo his Lady, his actions accidentally lead to Ladybug finding out his identity, Chat Noir thinks he can make his lady swoon, and everything is just a mess onwards.
> 
> (Part 1)

Chat Noir was many things, but he was not oblivious.

Sure, he was reckless, carefree, rebellious, cocky, and down-right gorgeous. And when it came to his lady, he was always considerate, and patient, and caring, loving, kind, and he admits shamelessly; flirty.

But if there was one thing he wasn't, and didn't like to be called, was oblivious.

Why was he oblivious? Why would he be?

It wasn't like there was something damn obvious in his life and he didn't know. If something even hinted, he always absorbed it and understood immediately. Then why would everyone call him oblivious? It wasn't like his father was Hawmoth, or...um, his assistant was Hawmoth's sidekick, or that he knew ladybug in his civilian life and they were pretty good friends, or yet he didn't know any of it. That was plain ridiculous. None of that was true, to begin with.

First it was Queen Bee, Chloe of course, in her super heroine persona. When he asked her how he could make Ladybug like him she just scoffed disbelievingly and shook her head. Then she said that word. "You're so oblivious!" she said. Oblivious! What did that even make sense?

Then it was Alya, when at school she was showing them the latest video of their fight as a duo. They all cheered, and she laughed, "He's still oblivious, that goof of a cat!"

What was with this word?

The fight was pretty normal. He did what he normally did. The akuma was a tad bit dangerous and could injure Ladybug. His safety be damned! It was Ladybug they were talking about! So what if when the villain threw a ball of fire towards the red clad heroine, he jumped and wrapped his arms around her protectively, jumping and bringing them both safely to the ground where everyone was standing and filming. Ladybug did as expected; she pushed him away. Everyone awed and cooed and swooned. Still, normal stuff. So what if her face was red? They were dealing with fire, for heaven's sake. Surely the atmosphere was warm for her delicate skin. He made a pun, of course. "Caught in the heat of the moment, my lady?" She squeaked and hid her face, probably embarrassed of his public behavior. But he wasn't.

He thought the pun was a good one. Very good, indeed.

There was nothing oblivious about anything. Still the blonde didn't fail to notice that it all started happening after the night he prepared that surprise for her. There was an hour long discussion with Carapace and Rena Rouge and Queen Bee. He had prepared a rooftop, written a poem (Though he was out of ideas, and since he had already written her a poem on Valentine 's Day, he decided to really give it to her this time as everyone appreciated it and his doubts were dissipated), and did everything he could to make it perfect. Ladybug _did_ come, and after everything, the plan was a fail. She abruptly fled away. Shocked? Nervous? Unprepared? Chat Noir was pretty sure _disappointed_ was the right word.

She had been distant ever since.

See? He knew all that was happening. He had, after all, put two and two together. He tried; he really did, to stay as much away from her after the disappointment he had been to her. But neglecting her safety was no exception. He'd embrace her or break the Goddamn boundaries a thousand times if it meant keeping her safe. And he'd keep on trying to make a plan that would finally make her like him.

So when Queen Bee was no help, Rena Rouge was too sassy, and there was no one else left to aid him, Chat Noir turned to Carapace and explained his plan all over again.

Carapace didn't say anything, but did choose to shake his head. He didn't have to say it. Chat Noir knew he'd call him 'Oblivious'.

Why? He didn't know.

Because as far as Chat Noir knew, he was anything otherwise.


	3. Puddle Of Goo- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug accidently discovers Chat Noir's identity________Ladybug approaches Chat Noir__________Ladybug makes a move___________Chat Noir is a puddle of goo.
> 
> Because I love a flustered Chat Noir.
> 
> (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Has swearing and language. But you guys already know that. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

For her part, it wasn't her fault at all.

Finding out his identity was an accident. An accident that she dreaded yet treasured. Who wouldn't? Because _Adrien Fucking Agreste was Chat Fricking Noir and Oh Fudging God they both were the same Freaking persons she had Fridging fallen in love with_.

Yet she could help the guilt that was pooling up inside her about the fact that _she_ was the one who was always persistent about keeping the identities secret, _she_ was the one who kept distance, _she_ was the one who rejected him when the boy she loved always confessed to her. And yet here she was, holding Adrien's picture in her visibly shaking hand as her eyes were bulging out at the similarity (In looks only, mind you) of their smirks. The black marker that was scribbled across his perfect face in an attempt of illustrating a mask was pretty much zig-zagged around the corners as Marinette hyperventilated while drawing it reluctantly, not wanting to confirm her suspicions in the way she knew it all would turn out (Who was she kidding, it was obvious).

_Your hair is dark as night,_

_Your pretty blue-bell eyes-_

_'You wrote that?!'_

_'Of course I did. And you replied back, remember?'_

_'Oh. Yes I do. (OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT IN THE DEEPEST LAYER OF HELL-)'_

Yes. It was pretty obvious.

Yet as Marinette stared down at the photo, after being helped in calming by her ever loving kwami, another thought settled into her mind-

"Tikki, _Oh my Ladybugs_."

"What happened now, Marinette?" Tikki's voice was a little ticked off for hearing her say that the umpteenth time (Marinette was not sorry. She would've dared the kwami to reason with her if it wasn't the most complicated of situations. It was like for Tikki to be sleeping over her favorite cushion for years and then one day for the pillow reveal itself to be Plagg, and Tikki to die of embarrassment because she had been sleeping on the love of her life. Ladybug had been sleeping- ahem- relying on Chat Noir so much for years and then suddenly she finds out it is the love of her life she had been recklessly kissing in order to save lives. The whole thing didn't make sense, but Marinette's brain-wires had been tangled, okay? So she didn't argue with her kwami.)

She replied without removing her gaze, "I fell in love with the same person. Twice. And- not tryna sound greedy or selfish or anything but- He is a package of hotness. And a package of Hotness had been delivered at my door." She turned to her kwami, "Do you realize how many girls die over Adrien Agreste, and how many _more_ girls _kill_ for Chat Noir? _I rejected him_. And that dork had been pursuing a dumb brain like me?"

"You're not a dumb brain."

"But he is a Package of HotnessTM ."

"Well-" Tikki shook her head. "You ran away as soon as he said the poem. He probably thinks you didn't accept him. Again." Tikki pin-pointed.

Marinette's eyes widened. "Ooooh my Gosh. Oh my Gosh. Oh . My. He's probably gonna go cry in a corner somewhere and then someone might reach him to give him a shoulder to cry on and that someone can possibly be Chloe or Lila or KagAMI AND OH MY GOD I CANNOT LET HER STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME AND I BETTER DO SOMETHING BEFORE HE RUNS OFF WITH HER ON AN ISLAND AND GET SECRETLY MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS AND A HAMSTER AND TIKKI WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT FUCKING SPOTS ON!"

She transformed immediately, _urgently_, ignoring the creature as its amused laugh were interrupted by the process of converting into the energy of Ladybug. Ladybug was about to run off before looking at the picture once more, not failing to notice that Adrien in his signature hairstyle but with a black mask looked _jaw-droppingly_ gorgeous. The spotted hero knitted her eyebrows in concentration and determination.

She shouldn't advance with the Ladybug mask. If she knows his both halves, it is only fair to let him know that the real part of her loved him, _not_ just the costume. She thought about facing Adrien as Marinette later...

_But for now_, she thought_, Let's make sure he doesn't find Kagami_.

And so she zipped away from her home, running from one rooftop to another towards a certain destination.

________________________

Adrien was just heading back home from his shoot when he found Ladybug running across on the Parisian rooftops. The sun was about to set, and the pink, purple and orange evening sky enhanced her figure as she jumped and slipped and zipped and... stumbled?

Adrien closed his drooling mouth as he concentrated. Was she in a hurry?

He gasped.

_It must be an Akuma!_ "Um- I need to go-" He said to his driver somewhat urgently, "I just remembered I had to buy something important from the..." He spotted a small stationary shop, "That shop over there! Yeah! I'll be home by myself. Thanks!" Before the driver could stop him, he had jumped out of the car. His father was away anyway and he was pretty sure Nathalie would cover up for him. Adrien's golden silky locks jumped from side to side as he jogged hurriedly into an alley and transformed. Akuma or not, he had found a golden chance to meet his lady.

_But she doesn't want you close anymore_, his inner self chided_. You embarrassed yourself and disappointed her with your stupid actions_.

He shook his head quickly. Other thoughts could wait.

_______________________________

He ran fast as he could on all fours in her direction, looking around to see where she was.

He found her near his house, when they were three rooftops away from each other as she turned around somewhat dejectedly, like she was expecting something or someone and they weren't there.

Two rooftops away as she her eyes landed on his figure and he tried to slow down his pace.

One rooftop away as he tried to skid and her eyes widened.

On the same roof and a few steps away as Chat stopped and lost his balance.

A few centimeters away as he fell on top of her and they toppled.

A _millimeter_ away from her as he opened his eyes, panting.

They were both met with astonished and flushed faces as they stared wide-eyed at their partner, Chat Noir on top of Ladybug. "Chat N-Noir?!"

"My lady!" He got off immediately, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I saw you up here and thought there was an akuma attack."

She sat up, dumbstruck. "Uh, Akuma? Um, no. No akuma. Just...me."

He chuckled. "Just you?"

Ladybug shook her head wildly. "Well, you see, I wanted to- I mean I thought if I'd- if you'd..." He gently took her hands in his, concerned. "My lady, is everything alright?"

She squeaked or meeped or made an equally confusing sound and shrank back, making him lose his grip on her small but perfect hands.

_Oh. Right. Distance_.

He sighed sadly as his hands itched for warmth.

Ladybug took in his dejected form and wanted to smack herself for her actions.

"Actually, I was looking for you." She finally said and Chat Noir immediately looked up, a glint of hope in his eyes. His pulse rate increased_. She was looking for HIM? She never looked for him!_

"M-Me?" He made sure to look around if she wasn't talking to anyone else. Apparently there was no one around on the roofs. Ladybug giggled softly, making him turn to her as the evening breeze swept her hair slowly, like that of a perfect angel with a kind smile and a pink shiny background in one of those romantic anime movies.

"Yes. You." She shyly took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers as if to prove that she really was addressing him. Chat Noir gulped as he tried to stop his blush from blooming up to his ears and neck.

Was she finally going to talk about that night when she ran away from his confession?

She stood up and also helped him, and without releasing is hand, led him with her towards the Eiffel Tower slowly, not minding the gasps and pictures people took of their joined hands. He suddenly felt everything hazy and blur. Perhaps this was one of his dreams again? He didn't want to let go, because it was the most real one of them all.

They both quietly reached the tower, finally releasing their hands to climb up to the top, where she was leading him; the place where he had confessed. And when they were only a few distance away from the top, Chat Noir decided to challenge his luck. He gently stopped Ladybug before she threw her yoyo up, and as she fixed her curious gaze on his, he stepped forward.

"Allow me, my lady." He said as he snaked his arm around her waist cautiously, pulling her close. Her palm landed on his chest, and as Chat waited for a response of annoyance or discomfort or reluctance, Ladybug only smiled. She stepped even closer and wrapped her other arm around his neck, holding him tight as he extended his baton and started pulling them towards the sky, all the while staring at the Lady in his arms.

Yes, he was definitely dreaming.

She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes, and Chat inhaled slowly and held his breath so that he didn't drop them both (Though he purposely extended the baton slowly so that the magical moment could last longer).

He finally released her and then they were both standing, facing each other quietly and shyly. The atmosphere was comfortable, with the Parisian lights and hustle below them and the pink and warm sky above and their beloved in front, yet their insides were bursting. Bursting with unspoken questions, unexpressed emotions, unstoppable curiosity, and unfathomable love.

"Chat Noir-"

"-Yes?!" He was eager to reply. She could see the restlessness in his green electric eyes.

_Those electric green eyes._

What was she to say? She hadn't thought it through.

_Try 1: I wanted to make sure I didn't lose you._

_Try 2: I wanted to apologize for being blind to your feelings for so long (On the contrary, you were also in love with the suit.)_

_Try 3: I accept your confession now. Please don't mind my totally not so awkward absence for the last week._

_Try 4: Screw everything; I just want your presence._

The last one pretty much made sense in all the other garbles of thoughts. She decided it was best to just bask in each other's presence for as long as they could, and also, give Chat Noir what he deserved after being so alone in his family (She cringed again when she realized that she had been refusing love to a person who never got any from his father). Besides, who knew how much longer she had that chance? She knew that someday around now he would also discover her identity, and she really didn't want to imagine his pained and betrayed expression at the clumsy and one burden-of-a-being Marinette.

Ladybug looked up at Chat Noir who seemed one the verge of fainting with nerves as he began to fiddle with his fingers (claws?) and looked around. She took in a breath and said at last:

"I wanted to spend some time with you!" She blurted, and when Chat stilled, she backtracked, "I mean, if that's okay with you. I know you're busy and don't have time- but I'm totally- It's totally fine-"

"I'd love to, my lady." He said, smiling. Though he held a lingering gaze in his eyes which showed as if he was doubting his very existence. "I have all the time in the world for you."

Ladybug wanted to swoon. He was so smooth with his words and- oh great, now she couldn't stop imagining Adrien behind that mask and that made it even more swoon-worthy.

They were sitting on the top, dangling their feet. Silently taking in the scene. Chat Noir waited patiently, yet he couldn't control the bouncing of his leg against the iron. Normally, it was him who stopped her amidst their professional routine of 'kick the butt and disappear' to spend some time together. But Ladybug? He had actually lost count of how many times he pinched himself at the realization to make sure it wasn't a dream. And now there was only one explanation; today he was going to get the answer. It will either be a yes or a no, but either way, he'll have to accept it. He knew she'd reject and honestly? He didn't want her to say it. Because he knew he wouldn't be able to live without expressing his love again and again, even if there was always a no and always will be.

"We're so lucky, Chat Noir." She murmured.

"Yeah? How?" He wanted to ask where the hell the luck was actually.

"We got powers. We've been granted with things and experiences that not everyone has. I mean, sitting on the top of the tower of love and taking in this scenery, just me and you? ...It's breathtaking."

She turned to him and he took in her relaxed expression. "Yeah..." He breathed out, "Breathtaking." He murmured to himself. Ladybug smiled shyly and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I wonder if I'd never gotten this opportunity." She continued, "If there were a different Ladybug and a different Chat Noir and if we had never known each other."

"No, my lady." He said, secretly trying to scoot closer to her. "It is fate, and you cannot deny it. We were judged before becoming superheroes. Our hearts were tested. And if I can say myself, I'm pretty sure the guardian must've seen something _really_ special in you to choose you. I know _I_ would've."

She smiled at him, yet he didn't fail to notice a sort of sadness in those blue, endless orbs. His heart was failing to cooperate with providing the amount of pumping Adrien required to survive. And yet he couldn't stop himself from drawing closer. He was _attracted_ to his Lady.

Finally, Ladybug said, "Can I... Try something?"

"Yes?"

Ladybug got up on both her knees and faced him so that she was a little above Chat's head. Chat Noir looked up at her, eyes wide with confusion as Ladybug giggled somewhat nervously, completely opposite of the confident girl she was.

And then she drove her fingers into his wild hair.

His shoulders shot up immediately, and his eyes widened and his face turned red as he suffered the biggest shiver in his life, of pleasure and of surprise, that ran down his spine and his arms and legs and then back to his head where Ladybug massaged his head with her thin fingers. His eyes protested to flutter shut, but he tried to keep them open as he squeaked out, "M-My lady- What..."

"Ssh, hold still for a while."

She patted his hair down, brushing it with her fingers and removing his handsomely wild bangs from his perfect face as she tried to comb it back, trying her best to give him Adrien's hairstyle the best she could (Because she couldn't. stop. imagining. him. in. that.)

Chat Noir looked up at her concentrated face wildly, his eyes darting continuously from her shiny eyes to her small nose to her soft cheeks to her pink lips and then back to her blue eyes. His chest rumbled, and his hands started twitching as his inner wild cat awoke. He breathed heavily, trying to control himself even though Ladybug was so close that he could feel her heat. _Cat Instincts_.

This had to stop. He had to get away from her before he lost control and grabbed her and pulled her down to either mark her his or kiss her senseless until her lips turned blue...

And he knew well enough that she wouldn't be very happy about that.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled them down, sighing sadly as Ladybug looked down at him with confusion.

"My Lady. I respect your boundaries, but please don't do this to me. I know you want me to stop advancing but, it gets... really hard to stop myself. Please stay away from me before I do something stupid again and ruin whatever that is left between us."

Ladybug deflated, _visibly_ deflated, as she plopped down and released an 'oh'.

She should've known. Being so stupefied and running away from him without answering him, Chat Noir must've thought Ladybug had rejected him because he didn't know she was having a hard time digesting his identity. He must've moved on. It was already too late.

And now that his hair was tamed and rested handsomely on the side like Adrien's, his saddened and crestfallen expression reminded her that this was _Adrien_, her long time crush, and _Chat Noir_, her most trusted partner, that she had just lost just because of her stupid mistake to never properly recognize any of them. Tears formed in her eyes. She tried to stop them from spilling.

"You're right. And I accept that it was my entire fault. I should've given you an answer." She said slowly. "But I guess... it doesn't matter anymore." She continued, her voice shaking slightly, "You see, I love this... boy." Chat Noir slumped impossibly low, as he was expecting the words to come. "I loved him _so_ _much_ that I was blind to everyone around me. Even if he didn't notice me." She turned towards him, and Chat Noir's heart clenched to see her eyes shimmering. "I ignored _you_. And-" Her voice broke, and she tried to laugh, at the same time as the dam broke, and her fat glistening tears fell down her cheeks. Chat Noir worriedly scooted closer, cupping her face with both his hands as he looked into her eyes. "Bugaboo."

"Destiny has its ways of playing with me, Chat Noir." She said through tears, "I ignored you for him, and fate brought me back to you. Made me realize what a big mistake I made of rejecting someone as amazing as you. Made me realize that whom I wanted was with me all along. And I know it's a-already too L-ate b-but-"

He hugged her instantly, his arms wrapping around her shoulder as she buried her face into his chest.

"Ssh. Bugaboo, please don't cry." Chat Noir said, his own eyes watering. His lady was _sobbing_, and his heart was unable to take it. He pulled her back to see her face had flushed. Her eyes and nose were red due to crying and her perfect skin was wet with tears for a boy who didn't return her affections when she loved him so dearly. He cupped her face again as the tears fell down her cheeks, and he kissed her tears away, pecking both sides of her face to remove her sorrows.

Her face bloomed pink immediately as she looked up at him in awe. Chat Noir said softly, "My lady," as he helped her to stand up. "I want you to know that I'll never leave you, and always wait for you whenever you're ready to return my feelings, even if it takes you forever. And that boy is _so_ unlucky to not notice you-" Ladybug barked out a laugh as he continued, "-not notice that you're amazing, in and out."

She looked into his eyes, "Chat Noir," She said finding her voice.

He only smiled down at her lovingly, "Yes, my lady?"

_We both are such idiots._ Her heart said. Instead, she found herself saying, "I want to give you an answer for your confession from last week."

Chat Noir inhaled audibly through his nose and stilled like a statue. He was prepared. He was prepared for every worst possible outcome (Even her confiscating his baton before throwing him off the tower with mighty force). Then why was he still nervous all of a sudden?

Ladybug stepped closer, studying him intensely "What do _you_ see about me that he doesn't?"

He stared stupidly. Chat Noir finally blinked, realizing that she didn't form a 'no' but was actually asking another question. Ladybug repeated again, placing her hands over his that were cupping her face a moment ago and now were loosening up "What did _you_ notice in me that he didn't, Chat?"

He gulped. "Well, you are brave..."

"Hm?"

"And... strong..." Ladybug didn't seem so amused.

_Muster up the courage, you cowardly cat! Say what you tell her in all your dreams!_

He finally coughed, and started slowly, cautiously, "You are selfless, smart, caring. You care for others before yourself, and you always have the best plan."

Ladybug smiled as she brought his hands down, still holding them as she stepped closer and murmured "Flatterer".

Chat Noir's Nerve Meter began to increase at an inhumanly impossible speed.

"You put up with me even when I'm annoying. And when everyone in my life forces me to stay perfect and act perfect, you accept the real part of me, the mischievous, carefree, and rebellious Chat Noir and never once did you tell me to _change_. Which means more to me than you can ever imagine."

Realization flashed in her eyes in an instant, and her eyes landed on his lips as they lowered. He could feel how close she was to him, and his Nerve Meter was threatening to fill completely any second.

"You are all those qualities and _more_. You're beautiful, and you're perfect."

"...And?" Ladybug whispered.

Her face flashed red as her suit as she stood up on the tip of her toes and tilted her head ever so slightly, her hands still firmly holding his. Chat Noir could feel his hands shaking in hers, and feel her breath on his lips, and could very well realize that he didn't have enough words to describe this amazing girl. And now that she was leaning closer and closer by the second, and his dream was finally coming true in the best possible way, he finally decided to seal his words with the sentence he had been meaning to say since forever.

"A-And I love you." His Nerve Meter finally turned full and the sirens in his heads exploded, alerting him to back away because _he was too nervous to make a move now_. Chat Noir was officially dead. The cocky and confident persona was gone replaced by Adrien Agreste, the shy and introverted guy. So yeah, he was basically Chat Adrien Agreste Noir now.

Ladybug only smiled knowingly, realizing that she had been missing such a big part of Adrien, which was his real self. Which meant that she was never in love with who he really was, which meant she never was truly in love with Adrien. She was in love with _Chat Noir_.

And so she pressed her lips against his softly.

...And Chat Noir's Nerve Meter exploded and shattered and scattered everywhere.

He gripped her hands in his tightly and closed his lips around hers, shutting his eyes, but he was so rigid and so numb and so dumbstruck that Ladybug was kissing him and _so stupidly nervous_ that he couldn't even kiss back even as she continued to kiss him, providing her Miraculous Ladybug pleasure through his whole being (If that even was a thing).

His heart decided to go 'Oh Fuck' and his legs gave away and the next thing Ladybug knew, Chat Noir was sprawled on the floor like melted goo, facing the sky with far-away and dreamy eyes as he breathed heavily, failing to respond to his lady.

"Chaton," Ladybug laughed, shaking him slightly "Oh my God, stand up you're embarrassing me."

He only released a weird noise between a moan or a purr or a whimper and Ladybug cackled harder, wiping away her tears.

"Oh kitty, I love you so much."

__________________________

Chat Noir didn't quite remember what happened next.

Still, Adrien woke up and stretched in bed, smiling to himself stupidly as he recalled the blurry events. How she had said _'I love you so much'_ and then picked him up and taken him to his house and helped him in bed, covering him and leaving a kiss on his forehead as she whispered, _'de-transform soon, Adrien'_ and zipped away from his room's window-

WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm trying my best to publish as much of my work as I can?


	4. Puddle Of Goo-Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's a mess. A horrible. complicated mess. 
> 
> Ends up into a little ladrien.  
/shrugs/
> 
> (Part 3)

She just had to, didn't she?

Things were going all nice and normal and somewhat composed and/but she just _had_ to go ahead and make herself a stupid mess. She had discovered his identity? Fine. She had finally managed to calm down about it? Great. Would she have had been able to handle it as another secret? Yes, probably.

Then why oh why did she have to go ahead and flirt with him, and give him hints, and tell him things a little more than necessary, and, oh God, kiss him like he would disappear any moment?

She shouldn't have broken down in front of him like a sad, vulnerable child. Poor Chat Noir- oh sweet fucking cheese corn- _Adrien_ had been lying like a puddle of hot mess there on the _Eiffel_ _Tower_. Because of her.

She was the worst.

But it was all well thought and decided now. Just because she knew his identity didn't mean he had to know hers. It would make him weaker than they already were and Ladybug could never afford it. All that emotional outburst and pinning more strongly for him and- ahem- physical contact was a spur of the moment decision and not well thought or comprehended and it was better if they both forgot what happened.

There.

Although it was going to be hard, what with her knowing it's the love of her life behind that stupidly gorgeous mask, and also with him knowing that since his lady had kissed him he had a chance. But it was going to be okay. Duty comes before desire. She would tell Chat to somehow ignore it. And she...

She'd forget love altogether.

It was hard, hard enough to bring tears in her eyes, but she was going to have to forget her love in order to save their city. That's what heroes do. They sacrifice. It wasn't her fault she found out his identity. It was an accident. She wasn't _yearning_ for Chat Noir (Um okay yeah whatever), but what had happened could not be undone.

It was already a mess since Alya had almost found out her identity the other day. And she was really close to making the poor nervous Marinette almost spill the guts (God bless that woman's interrogation skills) but Marinette was saved by the bell. It really was getting on her nerves, the possibility of someone like _Alya_ finding out her identity. Sometimes she just wished there was someone, _anyone_ with whom she could just share the biggest, most burdening secret of her identity.

Still, Marinette braced herself for the next patrol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat Noir was on cloud-nine. 

He jumped on the rooftops, skipping more than necessary. It wasn't wrong to say he was _soaring_. Why wouldn't he?

A) Ladybug knew his identity. It wouldn't be long before he'd know hers too and then they could live together and possibly kiss under the moon without the masks and whatnot. 

B) Ladybug liked him! She had kissed him! What else was there to prove her feelings?

As he jumped once more, he saw a red-clad figure standing on the Eiffel tower on the same spot where they had- 

Chat Noir tripped giddily just thinking about it.

He quickly landed on the spot behind her (ha) and Ladybug somewhat winced at his presence. But he paid that no mind as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest (because he could do that now, right?) as he tried to speak confidently yet his voice came out more of giddily, "My Lady! How are you?"

Ladybug tensed even more. She slowly turned around, meeting his gaze somewhat guiltily as she slightly shrank away from his presence, causing his arms to loosen around her. But she didn't push him away.

"Ch-Chat Noir! W-What a pleasant surprise!"

He smirked, but also blushed, as he leaned forward and whispered, "I am, aren't I? I _purr_omise I've come prepared this time, Bugaboo." He leaned further.

If possible, her face turned a double shade of red, this time, she actually _did_ push him away and started fiddling with her fingers.

"U-um, Chat Noir..." She looked away, not meeting his gaze. Chat Noir faltered just a bit, his joy wavering. Did she regret choosing him over the one she loved before? His eye twitched involuntarily.

But that didn't stop him from pushing, "Is everything... alright, My Lady?"

"Yeah! No-um- yeah!" She babbled.

She was babbling. Not a good sign. Ladybug _never_ babbled without reason. She only did it when she was trying her best not to lie but not tell the truth either. He gulped as he tried to step closer to her, praying she wouldn't back away from him after the fantasy she had walked him through, a fantasy he had thought would never come true, a fantasy that had warmed his heart for the first time after years of coldness and neglect from everyone he loved.

This led him to asking this question again, because he knew that something wasn't right in the atmosphere. "Bugaboo, what's wrong?"

"I just, I wanted to confess something-"

"That you know my identity? It's okay. I don't care. And if..." He exhaled, "If you don't want to show me yours, I'd... understand. But-" He stepped forward, close enough to feel her body heat as he looked pleadingly in her eyes. "You're not backing away from... you know?" He emphasized between them, motioning to where they stood in their relationship.

"It's not about your identity, Chat. It's about, _us_." Ladybug stepped away and Chat Noir felt his heart plummet with every step she took away from him. Ladybug turned around, facing away from him as she caved in on herself and rubbed her arm nervously. "I...I just realized how our actions can affect our teamwork. I just realized how our affections can become our weaknesses. I'm sorry, Chat. I never want to hurt you, and I'll never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me finding out your identity. I-I'm sorry for my actions last time. That was really stupid and selfish of m-"

"My Lady, what are you saying? We both _know _we love each other!" He turned a stunned Ladybug towards himself, "It doesn't make us weak, it makes us powerful! We'll_ w-we'll fight together and be there for each other, just-" His eyes moistened as he tried to dig up the emotions in her eyes, "Don't say you don't love me. Please don't say that the kiss we shared didn't mean anything to you. Because it did to me, Ladybug. It meant a lot to me."

Ladybug wanted to throw herself at him again. She wanted to lose herself to this boy who was so perfect and so fragile and so loyal and pure but she pictured him dying just because Hawkmoth _knew _they were in love and _used _him. She pictured herself breaking down and crying and cursing herself for losing a loved one. The thought was unbearable. And the only solution to preventing this mess was if she became cold towards love and ignored it. Sure, Chat Noir/Adrien would hate her forever, but he'll be saved from the agony that she could already foresee. 

She closed her eyes tightly, not giving him an answer as Chat Noir, wide-eyed and on the verge of breaking, desperately wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Please say you love me just as much as I love you, Ladybug. _Please_." His voice was shaking. Ladybug released a shuddered breath. 

"I can't love you." She said in a small voice as she felt him squeeze her lithe body harder into the hug. "I cant let anything happen to you-"

"That's bullshit!" He stepped back, his eyes red as she could see tears shining in them, "That's utter horseshit and you know that! What makes you think we can't be together?! I don't give a shit about Hawkmoth if it means I get to have you. Why don't you realize how much you mean to me?!"

"I HAD A NIGHTMARE ABOUT YOU DYING!" Ladybug yelled, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I DON'T WANT YOU?" She sobbed, sniffing loudly, "But you had died and I was broken and there was so much blood just because I didn't follow a stupid rule of the miraculouses and kept your identity a secret!" Ladybug finished as Chat Noir stared at her, his jaw dropped. She continued, "My best friend almost discovered my identity a few days back, and I was so scared of anything happening to anyone because of me, and I just-" Ladybug's sight blurred for a second as she stumbled a little, feeling dizzy from her outburst as Chat Noir grabbed her, and she closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest.

"I'm so tired, Chat Noir, I'm so tired of these duties and secret identities and school and work and...._ love_. I'm so tired of all of this." She felt her body weakening and, as if reading her mind and posture, Chat Noir slowly sat down, bringing her down with him as he cradled her body in his arms and she sunk her head further into his chest.

Chat Noir felt like an idiot. Why hadn't he thought all of this through? Realizing what Ladybug was going through, he was starting to feel like a jerk for not understanding her inner emotions and forcing love on her just because he was a lost little boy hungry for affection.

He cupped her cheek, looking down at her. "You don't have to do this, my lady. You can take all the time you want. But just don't skip love altogether. That's all I'm asking you." She looked up at him through heavy eyes and he gulped as he continued, "Because as right as you are in this matter, I can't stop loving you."

Ladybug sighed, "You only say that because I'm Ladybug. You don't even know what a mess I am in my civilian life."

Chat Noir smiled while bringing her whole body into his lap, and she curled up into him further as he cupped her cheek again, "I'm here for as much as you want to lent out. No invasion of privacy, just things you can tell me to make yourself feel light-weighted." He said tenderly as he stroked her jawline with his thumb. He sighed, "Plagg, claws in."

Ladybug's breath hitched at the zap of electricity around her as her head snapped up with popped open eyes, which turned out to be a mistake as she realized how close their faces were. Adrien smiled at her sincerely, pulling her impossibly close, as if telling through his actions that she can connect her heart to his for just this moment.

He couldn't help but flush at the thought that he could feel Ladybug's heat now that he was in his normal clothes. He cherished that moment, stroking her tenderly and whispering soft 'it's okays' and 'don't worrys'. Ladybug couldn't help but stare, her resolve crumbling further as the boy she loved, now without the mask, held her close to him. She was already feeling herself backing from her own decision about forgetting to love him.

She tilted her head up and their noses brushed, making Adrien go still. Just as she gazed into his emerald eyes, Adrien felt himself lean close in a daze. He licked his lips, his breath faltering before picking up pace as he tilted his head further, stopping to look into her eyes, "I won't advance unless you permit, my lady."

She sealed her lips in a tight line, internally debating as it was evident on her pondering expression. Adrien leaned only slightly further, his lips impossibly close. Ladybug sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in, giving him a soft, lingering kiss. Sweet enough to make her insides churn, but not heated enough to make them lose control as it was when he was Chat Noir. Her hot, devious, daring, _charming_ Chat Noir.... 

Guess she hadn't expected Adrien to react. It wasn't like she had told him to keep it a soft one. He tilted his head and, as he had promised, kissed her back with a skill that made her go weak in the knees. And if she hadn't been in his lap, she would've turned into a heap of mess. Because Adrien was kissing her and she was in his lap-

Ladybug eeked loudly within the kiss, breaking apart and hiding her incredibly red face in her hands, her embarrassment swallowing her whole as she said, "S-Sorry, it's d-different when you're... When you're not-" She felt lost for words and Adrien laughed. Openly, _genuinely_, laughed. He bumped his nose with hers.

"Who's a puddle of goo now, my lady?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ends the 'Puddle Of Goo' AU, y'all! Please don't stay quiet and do let me know what you think! I swear I read every comment with a goofy smile, though I'm lousy af to reply sometimes.


	5. To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL DOWN THE ANGST TRAIN, CHU CHUUU-

He liked jumping around the rooftops without any reason. He liked being carefree and rebellious. He liked the feeling of the wind of freedom blowing on his face and making a chill run down his spine as his adrenaline pumped harder and he aimed for a higher jump every time.

He knew he wasn't supposed to use his powers this way, but he didn't care anymore. It wasn't like the love of his life disapproved of him using it for fresh air. He had, once, broken down in front of her about his miserable life and she had calmed him better than anyone could ever have. What else was he to expect from the most perfect being in the world? She had smiled that wonderful smile and had told him to be himself and to let things go. She told him to never let the negative things get the better of him. She told him to never bottle up his feelings. Told him that she was always there for him.

He knew that there was nothing in the world that could depress him anymore as he had his lady by his side. And so with this source of comfort any more suicidal thoughts had dissipated from his mind for good. He knew his fuel for life is his lady, his hope.

The most positive person in the world.

He caught a strangely bright red figure sitting beside a chimney. He squinted his eyes as he tried his best to focus between his breathless state. A smile made its way to his face.

His lady.

She was resting her back against the chimney and facing the setting sun, her spandex shining in the light and making her figure look beautiful even from far away. He slowly breathed out, and then prepared to vault towards her with as much speed as possible, releasing an excited short laugh at her sight.

How was one person able to change him so much? He always had anxiety and depression disorders since he was a kid. But one small pep talk, a smile and a shoulder to trust and lay his head on, and he had felt so blissful that all the nightmares had disappeared.

He jumped right behind her, finding her facing the sun as she had her legs sprawled in front lazily, her hands laying beside her: something she did whenever she felt tired and wanted to relax.

"My lady~" He purred, stepping forward. "Enjoying the sunset without me?"

She only jolted her head slightly, as if nodding. He laughed.

"Meow-ch!"

He sat down in front of her, smiling at her widely. He expected her to return it, like she always did.

She didn't.

Chat Noir frowned. She was staring forward, not even bothering to look at him as her head rested against the bricks in a way he thought was uncomfortable. And her eyes were not the lively blue. They were dull. Concern laced his whole being.

"My Lady, is everything alright?"

She didn't respond. Chat Noir shuffled forward and cupped her face in both hands, shaking her slightly to wake her up from her daze. "My La-"

Her head fell into his hand and her body tilted forward. Chat Noir's eyes widened in alarm as a chill of sheer terror went through his body. He jumped forward and sat down on his knees to lay her head on his chest, shaking her a little violently. "Ladybug!"

He saw something in her limp hand and extended a shaking hand to the white thing she was holding, dreading to find out what it was. It was a white bottle.

It was poison.

His heart stopped. Everything around them stopped. The commotion of the busy city, the chirping of birds, his _own breathing _stopped.

"No..." He felt his body slowly go numb with utter shock and fear, "No, no, no, no, NO! NO!!" He cried as he shook her limp form. What had she done?

Suicide? But why?

She was the most optimistic person he had ever met. She had the solution to every problem. She turned even the most serious of situations, thrilling and exciting. Then _why?_

"LADYBUG! WAKE UP! W-What..." He voice cracked as a sob escaped his throat and he squeezed her to his chest, "...what have you done?!"

He frantically looked for a pulse. Her body was warm. He had to do something. He couldn't just let his source of life die.

"My lady, throw it out! Please, throw it all up." He tried to squeeze her ribs but it didn't work. He opened her yoyo's infinite storage portion, and dug his hand into the pink light, praying to any luck he ever had in his life that he found something useful.

He should've known that luck was never on his side.

But it was on hers. As he was about to start freaking out, her body was not able to handle the dose, and she immediately retched on the side. He quickly held her head up, helping her with as many encouragements as possible, even though he doubted she could hear him, as he ran the other hand up and down her back to soothe her. After she finished, she fell down limply on Chat again, unconscious. He sighed, wiped his tears, and picked her up as he stared down at her crumbled form.

_"Don't bottle up your feelings, minou. It's dangerous."_

She had always been bottling hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He saw her stir and he stiffened, his nerves on an unsettling scale as he became aware that she was waking up. Her earrings were still glowing, as they had been ever since her miraculous had beeped. She was still transformed, so he had guessed that her kwami was trying to stay charged for her.

Her face was covered with an oxygen mask, and even Chat Noir himself hadn't bothered to detransform as he sat there right next to her hospital bed.

The doctors were immediately ready to help.

But their questions about _how_ she was poisoned were the most difficult to answer.

Her eyes fluttered open as Chat grabbed her hand, stroking it. His eyes welled up with tears again, but he managed to push them back as she took in her surroundings...

And her eyes met his.

She gasped lightly, trying to stir as Chat placed a hand on her shoulder. "My Lady, don't." Even he was surprised by his own flat tone. Despite being relieved and happy that she was saved, a part of him was angry. Angry and curious and disappointed and sad, all at the same time as only one question lingered in his mind:

"Why?"

She was startled, but then she looked down at the sheets shamefully. "_Why?"_ He asked, his tears now falling freely and his voice quivering that made her whimper weakly. But he continued through his tears as he wildly tried to wipe them, "How could you do that? How- could you try to l-leave me like that?"

She removed her oxygen mask and sucked in a sharp breath. "Minou..." She croaked.

"YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME! AND PARIS! AND YOUR KWAMI? HAVE YOU THOUGHT WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED TO YOUR KWAMI IF YOU HAD- YOU HAD-"

Her sob cut through the air, making him stop and look at her. She was trying to sit up. He slowly helped her up, and then she was clutching onto him like he was her lifeline. She sobbed into his chest as he petted her hair, letting her calm down and explain.

He had always thrown his problems at her and had never even bothered to ask hers. Even though he was an open book on these type of situations, she had done nothing but smiled at him. He felt useless just thinking how he was never able to understand her. He was so blinded by his daddy issues that he had never pondered that Ladybug could've been having bigger problems in her life. And yet she never complained.

He leaned his forehead against hers, and whispered "Don't you ever do that again, okay? And please, don't bottle up your feelings. It's dangerous."

She nodded slowly, and he pecked her lips, earning a tired smile from her. She leaned forward and kissed him again, this time lingering longer. He gave her his oxygen, all that he had, and she gave him all her love in return.

She needed him, just as much as he needed her, to live.


	6. Room no.38 (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng lives in room no. 37, and is quite comfortable with the atmosphere and not even bothered by the little window present at the back of her home like every other room in that building.
> 
> The only little distraction is the sound of a young man singing his heart out 24/7, right next to that small window, in room no.38.

_"It's my heeeeeaaaaart that sings, that soars,"_

Marinette sighed as she stared down at the ruined piece of fabric. Of course, he just _had_ to start singing out of the blue again and startle her while she was sewing.

"-_that beeeeaaaats when you la-la-la look, at, me,"_

The bluenette sighed in exasperation and removed the half done shirt from the sewing machine as she looked at the damage done, though a minor one that could be fixed, and regretted placing her table in front of the window for the millionth time. Because even if all of this had started happening right after she had shifted to the new place, there was simply nothing she could do to stop this guy.

It wasn't like she ever even tried to yell at him, or slam something to alert him, or just go and knock on his door to tell him to stop. Heck, she hadn't even _met_ him. Because as annoying as it was for her, she also found it weirdly endearing.

His voice was like _honey_.

And even if he randomly sang songs that she'd never even heard, and even sang just as passionately at ungodly hours, Marinette knew that music probably meant something special to him. Like, it was his dream to become a singer (in which she would've given him a ten out of ten). So who was _she_ to stop a dreamer?

_"-and baby it happens EVERY-TIIIIIIIIIIME_,"

She was pulled out of her thoughts, and she pinched the bridge of her nose. The rooms were, sure, comfortable and down-right homey, but they were a bit congested: one could add three to four pieces of furniture and it wouldn't look half as bad. And knowing herself as the person who had decorated every single corner of her home, she could only guess that this mystery guy's apartment was the same size as hers and thus the only haven he had was the centre room which happened to be the room with the window facing outward, in the same line as hers.

And, Marinette never thought she would admit it to _anyone_, but his romantic songs were downright _swoon-worthy_.

"_-pull praaaaaanks when you la-la-la laugh, at, me,_"

Just as Marinette released a sigh at that high note, the singing turned into more of a murmur. She shrugged. Oh well, this wasn't new. Soon he'll switch to a new song or just stop singing all together, making the world feel less joyful.

And so the singing did stop. Sometimes Marinette thought about letting her neighbor know of her presence, the other times she chickened out. She wasn't much of a talker, and the times when she tried to peak and see who actually _did_ live next to her, she was left to waiting aimlessly. He was either not home, and if he was, he never so much as peaked outside all day.

Marinette thought that perhaps he was just as socially awkward as her. You know, watching anime, being crazy into K-POP, playing video games and being a hard-core fan of cartoons meant for children.

She smiled to herself. That was a sweet fantasy.

And so the humming on the other side started again, and Marinette's smile increased until she could feel her cheeks hurt. There he was again.

But then his murmuring form into little words, and Marinette's smile faltered just a bit as she realized what he was humming.

"_Hmmm-ummm-umm..."_

She frowned. That wasn't possible, right? He can't be singing that song....

Her doubts were confirmed and she widened her eyes comically as he _did_, in fact, start singing the song Marinette was thinking about.

_Oh no he isn't...._

As if on cue, he bursted out loud, and Marinette stifled a fangirling squeak. He was! It was too good to be true! Listening to the first song from his lips that Marinette knew _and_ loved, she couldn't help start jumping on her own and dance to the rhyme of a non-existent melody, silent to the world and only blaring in her mind. The guy continued to sing, and she hummed along with him, but as the beat dropped, she couldn't help but yell the lyrics with him,

"_MIRACULOUS! SIMPLY THE BEST! UPTO THE TEST WHEN THINGS GO WROOONG!!!!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Adrien was blissfully unaware of the events taking place in the apartment next to him as he twirled around dramatically and continued to sing into his spoon.

After a while, he felt his voice echoing.

_Funny..._

He slowed down a little, and then stopped singing completely as he realized that, it wasn't an echo, but someone was singing along with him. And that someone was a _girl_. He went shell-shocked.

Someone actually lived in that room?!

As if realizing the abrupt stop on this side, the voice-

Let him correct his mistake-

-The most _soothing _and_ amazing_ voice he'd ever heard stopped singing as well.

There was a moment of awkward silence on both ends as Adrien gulped, not knowing what was more embarrassing: the fact that he had been singing his ass off every day and night without knowing he could've been disturbing his freaking neighbor, or the fact that he had just been caught singing the theme song of a children's show.

He was pretty sure he was tomato red right now.

After a while, the sound of the girl came from the other side.

"Um, I-I'm sorry. That, that was my favorite song," She giggled, "Couldn't help it."

The only sound Adrien could make was of a strangled whale.

She continued, more hastily this time, "I'm _so_ sorry again, I really didn't mean to interrupt-"

"N-No, It's fine." He finally found his voice. "Hello, by the way." He said nervously, "I didn't know- I mean, I hadn't been told someone lived there." He felt stupid just saying it.

"Y-Yeah, my fault," She giggled again and- Oh _God_ that voice, "I never introduced myself." She finished, and as Adrien failed to answer again, she continued. But this time, there was a teasing hint in her voice as she said:

"So... Miraculous, huh?"

Adrien felt his knees buckle. Was it possible to crush on someone's voice?

"Yeah..." He laughed all but breathily, running a hand through his hair. Suddenly, his brain kicked into gear. She was new here. He should probably meet her! (It wasn't like he was dying to see her face, he was just being a good neighbor, mind you) and so he found himself saying:

"Hey, do- do you watch Miraculous t-too?"

There was a gasp of delight, "Of course! Ladybug and Cat Noir are my favorite! Have you watched the latest episode?"

"Um, not yet."

"Seriously?! It's solely focused on Bridgette and Felix!"

Adrien frowned. He didn't find it necessary to say, but although he liked the couple of Bridgette and Felix, he also had a major fictional crush on Ladybug. So seeing their plot develop made him kind of jealous.

"You, you should come over maybe?" Her voice was unsure.

Adrien perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah! We're neighbors, right? Plus, we can totally see the new episodes together if you'd like."

_Together_. Adrien liked the sound of that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brushing his hair quickly and making sure he looked presentable, Adrien knocked on the wooden door with the golden plate saying '37' as he hid the small bouquet of flower behind him. _Were the flowers too much?_

As he waited anxiously, thinking his train of thoughts of how old his new sort-of friend was, what was she like, how many other things they had in common, the door opened, and Adrien sucked in a sharp breath.

Curious blue eyes peeked from behind the door, widening ever so slightly at him as they blinked under the dark and thick lashes. Then slowly, her whole face appeared, her dark silky hair, her round and cute face and her beautiful shy blush as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She waved timidly, "Hi."

"Hi." Adrien found himself smiling, and quite possibly blushing due to nervousness. He took the bouquet out and presented it to her, and she gasped lightly, looking up at him. He shrugged, "Um, Welcome?"

She laughed along with him and then sniffed the flowers, humming to herself and making his heart flutter. She looked up at him and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she said, "So, Mr. Singer?"

Adrien bowed his head down, embarrassed. He stretched his hand out for her to shake, "Actually, Adrien Agreste."

He could've sworn he heard her sigh as she took his hand, and smiled herself, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Adrien stared into her eyes as he felt his stomach warm into a feeling that he knew all too well.

Suffice to say, Felix could have Ladybug all to himself now.


	7. Being Adrien Agreste

Adrien was seriously bummed.

First he had continuous practice, and might he add, in the presence of a strict and seriously pissed coach of basketball for the upcoming match. Every guy in the class was exhausted after the long day, but momentarily happy because they could later go home and sleep their asses off. At least that was what Nino said _he_ would do; it was only plausible that other would be doing the same.

But Adrien Agreste couldn't, no sir.

After school he was directly shoved into his other routines which included his Chinese Gibberish, Piano Crap-a-Trap, Fencing-Nonsensing, and lots of unnecessary Photo-Shits.

There were at least five shifts (_five shifts!_) in that photo-shoot, rendering the blond tired and completely exhausted in the end along with the complaints from the cameraman that 'it wasn't good enough', but Adrien was droopy more than pissed to snap at the guy that there was so much a person could do after five hours of sports, and two hours of constant standing.

And since his eyes were stinging and it was hard for him to keep them open, every job was becoming increasingly hard to complete. He felt his eyes burn so much that he was afraid they might wither and shrink in the sockets. Adrien regretted using his phone all night, trying to _once_ act like a normal and rebellious teen to stay up all night. He should've known that one can only do such things when they are... _normal_.

And now that he was trying to sit in the back seat and his eyes instantly landed on someone that was most definitely an Akuma, Adrien cursed under his breath. As if on cue, his muscles started to ache in every part of his body, his every joint hurting and his head throbbing and his eyes burning. Adrien still sighed and got back out of the car, ignoring his assistant's questioning gaze. He didn't even bother to give an excuse and jogged somewhere safe.

Adrien peaked at the villain causing havoc everywhere and found out he was an athlete. The blond actually growled, causing even his kwami, the god of destruction, to squirm in his jacket.

"Claws out."

Chat Noir exercised his muscles a bit. Stretched his legs. Jogged. Cracked his knuckles. Slapped his face a few times. But the tiredness remained. The droopy eyed black cat glanced at the Akuma again. It seemed like he was one of those villains which always exhausted the heroes and extended the fight longer than necessary. Chat Noir groaned again.

He. Just. Wanted. To. Fucking. Sleep.

He saw a tiny red figure out there, now fighting the villain that called itself _Destructeur_. Ladybug.

It wasn't until she let out a startled yell at the blow in her stomach that Chat Noir's eyes snapped open to full alert and he jumped into action.

He bent down in front of the heroine as she sat up and rubbed her abdomen in annoyance. "Where were you?!" She all but exclaimed in frustration.

Chat Noir smiled despite himself. Her demeanor always managed to lift his spirits, no matter how bitter she could be.

"Oh, I was just chilling, bugaboo." Ladybug groaned as Chat Noir looked up at the villain that had gone nuts, "Well, aren't we in a cat-astrophic situation."

Ladybug stood up, readying her yoyo, "The only situation I'll be in will be _kick-asstrophic_. Let's get this over with, Chaton." She ran forward as Chat blinked. And then he barked out a laugh.

The plan, according to Ladybug, was to distract the villain as usual so that she could grab the damn obvious medal around Destructeur's neck. She couldn't help but notice something akin to... exhaustion? Flashing in her kitty's eyes before he immediately hid it and winked, dashing in the man's direction.

Ladybug frowned. She couldn't help but feel something was wrong with him, if the unsettling restlessness she felt in her heart was any indication. They were two halves of a whole, after all. And it had been a while since she found out that they could feel each other's mood shifts.

Pushing it aside to be dealt with later, Ladybug ran towards the villain as well, where she saw Chat Noir desperately trying to trigger and run from the raged athlete. Of course, it was a freaking athlete they were talking about. Of course that athlete had to tire them from all the running and fighting. If even _Ladybug_ was exhausted, one could only guess what Chat Noir was going through.

But he still pushed himself forward, his muscles aching and paining and his breath labored and mind fuzzy as he said _I can still push my strength_. _Just a little more. I can fight as long as I'm able to stand on my feet_.

His head bobbed back countless times due to rush of nausea, but he was not going to leave this on his Lady to deal with alone. He could feel her worrying glances in his direction every once in a while, and he tried to give her his devious smirk which she obviously didn't buy. In the end, thankfully, Desctructeur got a little tired too (Or perhaps Hawkmoth just got bored), and Ladybug took that one millisecond chance to tackle him and take his akumatized object.

Chat Noir sighed in relief as the purification followed, and willed himself to _Just a little more strength. Just give Ladybug a reassuring smile and a fist bump and go home. Just. This. Little. Strength._

He got up chiding himself as Ladybug finally started coming towards him. He took a deep breath, and smiled at her. "Welp! I'm thankful that it's all wrapped up!" Why was his voice shaking? "But it's a tragedy we have to cut our meeting short now." He said as he kissed her knuckles. Ladybug rolled her eyes, "We haven't used our powers, so we have a lot of time." She stated and then eyed him. "Are you okay, Chat?"

"What can possibly happen to this cat, Ladybug?" He said smoothly. Another rush of nausea.

They saw the reporters coming their way, and Ladybug looked at Chat Noir worriedly, "Hey, are you- Chat?!"

In a quick motion she stepped up to get hold of an almost collapsing Chat Noir in her strong arms. Her heart beat was erratic at what she had witnessed; his eyes had _rolled back_ as he fell forward, and if she hadn't caught him he would've been lying sprawled on the ground. And it didn't help that he was _shaking_. And she could tell how bad it was because he was laying all his weight on her.

"Chaton, what happened?" Utter shock worry laced her voice. Chat Noir only shook his head, his eyes closed. As the press drew near, Ladybug quickly shouted an apology to them and, ignoring their worried questions about the black-clad hero, she zipped out with Chat Noir in her arm.

"Chat Noir, please tell me you're okay." She said. She landed on a roof nearby, letting him lie down in her lap as she caressed his face. "Kitty, what happened?" Being herself, she was already imagining all type of worst scenarios; him having a terminal disease, him dying, going into a coma, becoming mentally unstable-

"Tired..." He croaked out, and Ladybug sighed while ignoring his offended expression.

"Don't get me wrong," Ladybug started, "You got me really worried. I thought it was something serious."

"This _is_ serious..." Chat Noir leaned into her warm body, pressing his head to her chest where he could hear her heartbeat, making him smile. _So... warm_.

Ladybug sighed or hummed in understanding, wrapping her arms around his frame to cradle him like a child, a fond and sympathetic smile on her lips. "You deserve a rest, kitty."

_So...Calming_.

Chat Noir sniffed with closed eyes, taking in Ladybug's scent and Ladybug's hands around him and Ladybug's soothing voice and just Ladybug. _Was she... was she humming?_

He felt her pet his hair slowly and deliciously as he stifled a moan of delight. This was heaven.

_So...amazing._

He was blushing. He knew he was with the heat in his face and ears. But he couldn't bring himself to care as he hugged the Lady of his dreams tighter.

_So... comforting._

_So_...

Ladybug felt a snore escape from the cat in her arms, smiling fondly at his sleeping form. She knew Chat Noir was an extremely energetic person who always pushed himself to never get tired. So if he was in such a state, Ladybug knew better than to wake him up. So she sung him a lullaby, rocked him slowly, gave him all the comfort she could right there, knowing she couldn't do anything else because of their identities.

Chat Noir was out worst than she thought. She was sure that if she slapped him he wouldn't wake up still. This just made her feel sorry for him even more. Ladybug placed a soft kiss on his cheek, cupping his sleeping face as she studies his peaceful features and that small smile lingering on his lips. She placed another kiss on his temple.

"Good kitty." She cooed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BONUS:**

**Plagg:** She kissed you on the cheek.

**Adrien:** W-What?!? She did? When I was asleep?

**Plagg:** AnD sHe GaVe YoU a WhOLe LoT oF kiiiiiisssesss aNd looooooovee aFtErwArDs~

**Adrien:** P-Plagg, please elaborate! How many? And w-where?

**Plagg:** I'll leave that a secret, 'good kitty'~

**Adrien:** PLAGG NO YOU CANT LEAVE ME IN THE DARK LIKE THAT-


	8. Ladybug and Chat Noir sitting on a tree,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ladybug squinted her eyes to get a better look at the orange and brown figure standing there in the park, but now with the setting sun and a pretty wide distance, it was getting really hard.

She couldn't make out what the figure was talking about on the phone, but it was _important_. She was on a _mission_. A _spy_ mission.

"What's my Lady doi-"

"YAARGH!" Ladybug slipped from the branch and swiftly caught another one to stop herself from falling down the tree. Then she fixed Chat Noir with a death glare. "What. do you think. you're doing. scaring me like that." She gritted. Chat Noir blinked a few times from the shock and then gave her a confused gaze. "Um, m'lady. I think I should be asking _you_ what you're doing hiding in a tree on this fine evening."

Ladybug ran a hand across her face, the one that wasn't holding the hefty branch for support. "I'm spying on someone."

"Um. Who?"

"Lila Rossi." She said as she fixed herself back in a sitting stance, peaking across the leaves at the girl in the park.

Chat Noir leaned right next to Ladybug's face to see what she was looking at. "Why?" He whispered beside her, trying his best to form a thoughtful expression similar to hers.

"I dunno. I just got suspicious that she might cause an akuma again. So I'm making sure it doesn't happen." Ladybug mumbled and shrugged, her eyes still on the brunette.

Chat Noir looked at her, realizing how close he was to her as he could easily study her freckles. He gulped. "And you're doing this in a tree because...?"

Ladybug sighed, "It would've been easy from a rooftop, but Al- but that blogger is after me ever since she saw me swing by _and_ has access to every rooftop. And I don't think I want anyone to know I was spying on a civilian just to find out later that it's all useless. I mean, it _is_ a possibility that she might _not_ cause an akuma after all..."

Chat Noir hummed in agreement, and then trained his eyes on Lila Rossi. She wasn't on the phone now, but was suspiciously looking around with a smirk on her face. Chat Noir narrowed his cat-eyes.

Suspicious.

He turned towards Ladybug again, supporting one elbow on a branch and the other arm twirling his tail as he sat down while letting his legs dangle freely, hoping it was sort of a suggestive pose. He smirked, "Well, it will be a loss if she _leaves_ us _hangin'_ after_ planting_ doubts in our minds." His smirk widened as Ladybug rolled her eyes. Then he realized something and asked, "How long have you been on this mission, Ladybug?"

"Not long. I just saw her disappoint a young girl and then she was looking around, almost as if she _wanted_ the akuma to show up. When nothing showed up, she started insulting everyone she could, and that was just... disturbing."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You don't see anyone akumatized yet, do you?"

"No?"

"Then what was the need to call and disturb you, Chaton?"

Chat Noir frowned. He started speaking again, when Ladybug placed her dainty finger on his lips, telling him to stay quiet as she tried to focus on Lila. But she didn't remove her finger from his face. Chat Noir crossed his eyes as he looked down, feeling her digit on his lips. He shivered.

He quickly got over his stupidity and smirked before biting her finger lightly.

Ladybug yelped again, and rubbed her finger on her suit with a disgusted expression as he chuckled, but the look of pure rage she sent him afterwards left him a little shook.

After a while of more looking around, Ladybug sighed as Lila Rossi went away in a car, thankfully without causing a disaster. The red-clad heroine slumped against the tree, letting her legs dangle from either sides of the thick branch she was sitting on as she released a half-tired half-relieved sigh.

"Oh wow, she _leaf_t."

Ladybug groaned. "Chat Noir..."

The leather-clad hero climbed down to her level like a skillful cat, sitting crossed legged in front of her as he flashed an excited grin. And Ladybug did not like where this was heading.

"Or maybe she re_tree_ted?"

"_Chaaaaaat_." Ladybug whined tiredly, "I'm tired and so not in a mood for your horrible puns. Let me rest for a while so I can go home!"

Said blond only leaned forward smugly.

"M'lady, it's not quite your _nature_ to cry like that. Are you _stem_ped? Or have you just _twig_ged something?"

Ladybug deadpanned. "This, is why I wasn't calling you." She knew that if her assumption was wrong, Chat Noir was not going to let her live it down. _Well_, she thought, _here you have it_.

"Isn't it _plant_astic that I found you here myself."

Ladybug was seething now.

"_Wood_ you rather-" Chat Noir stopped as Ladybug grabbed his face in both her hands. She looked up sharply.

"Shut up."

And then she smacked her lips on his.

Chat Noir's heart stuttered to a stop. His ears stopped ringing to any sounds and his body went rigid as he felt the lady of his dreams crashing her lips on his like waves of a stormy ocean. Strong and continuous and _again_ and _again and again._

He finally closed his eyes and his legs that were crossed dropped down to swing from either side of the branch as he tangled them with hers. He scooted forwards until their thighs were pressed together, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Ladybug pulled back after a while and sucked in a sharp breath, her face red and heart thumping in her ears as she looked up to see Chat Noir's eyes closed and face equally red, as he chased her lips and connected them again. Her hands went into his soft hair as she savored the moment more than she should have.

All until she heard a snap of a picture.

Ladybug immediately pulled back, releasing an embarrassing 'pop' as both the heroes looked at the source of the sound, both of their faces flushed and pupils shrunken.

Lo and behold, Alya was dangerously propped up on the tree with a hand up front that held a camera. Her eyes shining so much that Ladybug could see stars in them. And then Alya smirked.

"Would you look at that! Ladybug, was _this_ your secret mission? Making out with Chat Noir?" She said as she held up the phone _that was still recording_.

Ladybug and Chat Noir faced each other immediately, eyes wide and horrified. Chat Noir yelped and Ladybug squeaked as they untangled themselves from each other. Then Ladybug turned to the blogger, "A-A-Alya! Get d-down from here!"

Right then, Alya's hand slipped, and both Ladybug and Alya shrieked as she fell down. But Chat Noir quickly took action and caught the ombre-haired girl before lowering her to the ground.

"Say," Chat Noir whispered, "Can you delete that picture? Just for my and Ladybug's sake?"

Alya narrowed her eyes at him as she saw Ladybug lowering to the ground on her yoyo as well. She pointed her finger at both of their nervous faces. "I am _not_ giving away such a big scoop. You should've been careful. But, bye."

Before any of them could say anything, Alya was running away, waving her phone at them as she taunted, "LB AND CN SITTING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

And then they were left alone.

Chat Noir turned to Ladybug, "So..."

"Nope! Not talking about it." She said as she threw and fixed her yoyo on a building and turned to Chat Noir, "Ever."

And then she zipped away, leaving Chat Noir alone as well.

After a while he spoke,

"What the _pluck_ just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! : )  
So this is not my first time writing a fan fiction, but it's my first time posting my work here on this website. Please don't criticize the first few chapters, as they are old, while all the other are sort of unedited. Just enjoy! Because I have all the fluff you need after those last painful episodes of season 3.
> 
> Do let me know what you think of my work. It makes my day!


End file.
